The Tale Of One Side
by Kuro Erie
Summary: Kanra is a normal high school girl. She sells information to gangs in her spare time and uses her connections to ruin the girls she doesn't like lives. She was happy about what she did,until a blond girl named Shizuko.Rating might change Longer Sum inside. Rating changed for minor reasons/to be safe. (Story has been Cancelled)
1. Prologue

**The Tale of One Side**

_Plot: Kanra is a normal high school girl. She sells information to gangs in her spare time and uses her connections to ruin the girls she doesn't like lives. She was happy about what she did, until a blond girl named Shizuko. This girl comes in and beats up a gang that she sent after some girls that were mean to her. Now she tries to figure out everything she can about this girl. Even if it leads to a fall she might never recover from._

Kanra look at the girls that had called her a slut. Now how do they feel? They fear for their lives. Who knew calling one girl a slut caused you to be attacked by one of the most dangerous gangs in all of Ikebukuro? While they should have! Kanra laughed before skipping off down the street. She loved when people tried to make her feel bad. She would crush them with a gang or family event after, nothing to bad, just their family losing their job, or an uncle getting murdered. She was so happy she didn't notice as a blond girl walked past the girls and beat the gang members to the ground with a street sign. The girl was praised, before the high school girls ran off. Kanra grinned and stopped when she reached her school. Raira Academy. She walked into her class and plopped down. Still failing to notice the blond girl, who had walked a few feet away from her the entire time. The blond was wearing a long skirt in their school and a black vest over her uniform shirt. It was not called out, because the school thought she was a friend of Kanra's, who wore a black parka with fur over her uniform. Kanra only noticed something was amiss, when the girls that she had sent the gang after walked into the room unscratched.

"Weird."

Kanra looked at the girls. Not even a hair was out of place from before the gang was sent after them. She looked at them with a glare. They retreated to their seats, thankfully on the other side of the room. She looked to the side and then at the blond. When was she in this class?

"Hi, I'm Kanra!"

The blond looked to up at her. Kanra gave a smile to the best she could handle. The blond turned back to the window.

"We've meet before. Many times."

Kanra's smile faded. She didn't remember this girl. Had they meet before? Her blond hair seemed to be new, as did the strong air that was around her. Kanra had never noticed her before.

"Then who are you?"

The teacher walked into the room and looked at Kanra.

"Kanra! Stop talking to Shizuko I know you are friends but take your seat."

Kanra looked away from Shizuko and took her seat. When had she ever known a girl named Shizuko?


	2. Start

The Tale of One Side

Plot: Kanra is a normal high school girl. She sells information to gangs in her spare time and uses her connections to ruin the girls she doesn't like lives. She was happy about what she did, until a blond girl named Shizuko. This girl comes in and beats up a gang that she sent after some girls that were mean to her. Now she tries to figure out everything she can about this girl. Even if it leads to a fall she might never recover from.

Kanra walked up to Shizuko after class and leaned on her desk.

"Where did we meet before?"

Shizuko looked up at Kanra and slammed her hands on her desk.

"KANRA!"

Everyone looked at the two girls and then ran from the room. Shizuko held her desk in one hand and chucked it at Kanra's head, who ducked out of the room. Kanra sprinted down the hall and only slowed down when she was at her shoe locker. She switched shoes and then ran out of the school, hearing Shizuko smashing stuff in a pursuit. Kanra was outside and looked back. Shizuko held a street sign and threw it at her. Kanra dodged the sign and looked back.

"What's wrong Shizu-Chan~?"

Shizuko grabbed a vending machine and chucked it at Kanra. Kanra tried to slip out of the way but it was going to hit her.

"Fuck."

She braced to get hit, but Shizuo caught it and placed it on the ground.

"Shizuko, go home!"

Shizuko frowned and shot Kanra a glare.

"Next time!"

Shizuko walked down the street and Shizuo looked at Kanra.

"Sorry, she can be troublesome sometimes."

Kanra looked at Shizuo and grinned.

"Where did I meet her?"

Shizuo frowned at her.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Shizuo frowned and looked after Shizuko.

"No wonder she was so angry. Ask your mother."

Shizuo walked away in one swift motion. Kanra ran home and kicked the door open.

"Mom!"

Her mother walked into the room.

"What?"

"Where did I meet Shizuko Heiwajima?"

She frowned at Kanra and turned away.

"You meet at camp. You were as close as two people could be. Until that day that…"

"The day what?"

"What do you remember?"

_Flashback_

Kanra rested on a rock with Shizuko, her roommate at camp. She had short brown hair, compared to her long blonde hair that she had in the future. She also wore a blue skirt and a green v neck shirt.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Kanra looked at Shizuko with confusion.

"Why are you asking Shizu-Chan?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Fine! Why are you asking Shizuko?"

_Flashback END_

Kanra tried to remember the rest of it but couldn't.

"What happened to her?"

Her mother turned away from her.

"Her parents were killed in a plane crash… She was taken in by her older brother, the monster he is. I can't believe that she was allowed to stay with him! A high school kid needs to be taken care of by humans! Not some monster!"

Kanra left the front hall to her room. She shoved her face into a pillow.

"Why can't I remember?"

Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kanra, we failed to beat up those girls."

"I know."

"But we have a reason!"

"What is it?"

She was getting pissed off at the male on the other side.

"Shizuko Heiwajima! She came in and beat the shit out of us."

Kanra flipped her phone closed.

"That girl again."

She tried to remember the rest of the flashback, but still could find nothing.

"I'll go to Orihara-San tomorrow."

She fell asleep and wake up panting. Her room was dark and she couldn't remember what the dream was about.

"I need to see Orihara-San!"

Kanra pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

_Izaya_

Izaya rested in bed with Shizuo after sex.

"Why can't I be top Shizu-Chan?"

He smirked at the smaller male.

"Because, we're at my house! So I don't want to wake Shizuko and Tsukishima up."

Izaya frowned. His phone rang and he got it from the night stand.

"Hello~"

"Orihara-San, I need help."

"With what, Kanra-Chan~?"

"Shizuko!"

Izaya leaned into Shizuo's arms.

"What about her?"

"Can we meet in person?"

Izaya looked at Shizuo.

"Can I go out?"

Shizuo shook his head. Izaya moved the phone back to his face.

"Sorry, I can't go out."

"Are you with someone?"

"Yes."

"Did I interrupt you and his…"

"No we finished a little while ago. What did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know everything about her!"

Izaya leaned next to Shizuo.

"Can you give me a list of things about Shizuko?"

Shizuo nodded and the smaller male put the phone next to his ear.

"I'll get it to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you Orihara-San."

Izaya flipped his phone shut.

"Finally, she asked for a large favor!"

"Come on, you need sleep, I'll get you the list tomorrow morning."

"You promise Shizu-Chan~"

"Yes. Now get some sleep."


	3. Friends

**The Tale of One Side**

I know my grammar is crap, but please don't complain about it. I feel that it is a waste of my time and email space if people are complaining about grammar.

Shizuo wrote on a sheet of paper all the things Shizuko likes and dislikes. Izaya was sleeping in his room and Shizuko was sleeping at her desk. She had been working really hard for most of the night and Shizuo didn't have the heart to move the cute girl. A young blond boy was sleeping in in Shizuko's bed, because of a nightmare the night before.

"What are you doing Shizu-Chan?"

He turned and saw Izaya standing in one of his dress shirts. It was far too large on the younger male.

"Finishing the list you asked for. Can you get more cloths on?"

Izaya crawled onto the blond's chest and looked at him.

"No, Shizu-Chan~~~"

A half asleep Shizuko walked into the room.

"I'll take Tsukishima to school today. You two can have as much fun when we're gone."

Shizuo grinned and Izaya turned a deep red. Shizuko held a calm look and petted Tsukishima. He was like a pet around her. He stood and let her pet his head.

"Onee-San, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Tsukishima."

"I'm not stupid Onee-San! I want to know what you meant by that comment!"

Shizuko lifted her brother in her arms.

"How about I drop you off at Roppi's house for a while?"

The boy lite up with joy.

"Please! I'm tired of Shizu-Nii and Iza-Nii have sex almost every night!"

The two older males turned a deep red. Shizuko laughed and petted her little brother.

"Okay. Let's go. I'll talk to his father while I drop you off. And Tsuki is correct, you guys are really loud when you are fucking each other! So please, try to be quieter, I have to worry about my grades."

The two were out the door leaving Shizuo and Izaya red as apples and looking at each other.

"I am totally putting her fear of storms on this list!"

"Can you also put her fear of planes as well?"

"Sure."

The two males started to think of embarrassing things to put on the list.

_Kanra_

Kanra rose from her bed and looked at her phone.

"Should I call Izaya?"

She decided not to and walked out of her room.

"Kanra, can you talk to your damn father after school. I want Roppi for today!"

"I'll call him in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Kanra brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, before calling her father's phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Oh, Kanra, How has it been?"

"Fine, mom gave me her gay rant again, also she wants Roppi for the day."

"Okay, But you have to pick him up from school~"

Kanra ignored her father's taunts and looked at her wall.

"Things have been harder ever since you left for that guy."

"You mean Mizuki?"

"Yeah, mom hates him and now is so homophobic. It sucks, why couldn't you of won me in the custody war?"

"I'm sorry, Mizuki is only so good at his job!"

Kanra frowned and looked to her door. Her mother looked in at her.

"Okay, I'll pick him up from school."

"Warning, he might bring over his friend. Mizuki just got a call asking if his friend Tsukishima could come over."

"Hey, mom, is it okay if Tsukishima comes over with Roppi?"

"Yes."

"Tell his family it is okay."

"Thanks and remember to pick them up!"

"Okay, Bye!"

"Love you, Sweety."

Kanra closed her phone and looked at her mother.

"Okay, I'll need to pick Roppi up from school."

She nodded at Kanra and walked out of the room.


	4. List

**The Tale of One Side**

_Plot: Kanra is a normal high school girl. She sells information to gangs in her spare time and uses her connections to ruin the girls she doesn't like lives. She was happy about what she did, until a blond girl named Shizuko. This girl comes in and beats up a gang that she sent after some girls that were mean to her. Now she tries to figure out everything she can about this girl. Even if it leads to a fall she might never recover from._

Kanra looked around the room. Shizuko was late to class today. Izaya had yet to give her the list she asked for. This annoyed Kanra to no end. She just wanted to punch Izaya in the face if he didn't get her that list soon. Shizuko walked in the door with an envelope in one hand and a cell phone in the other. She walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Kanra."

Kanra spun to look at the blond.

"Yes, Shizu-Chan~"

The blond glared at the raven. She held out the envelope.

"Izaya wanted you to get this."

Kanra took the envelope and grinned.

"That was fast!"

Shizuko ignored the raven for the rest of the class. Once lunch started Kanra rushed out of the room and onto the roof. She pulled out the list and started to read it. Shizuko walked onto the roof with her bento in her hand and a book in the other. She sat down and started to eat her lunch. Kanra looked at the list.

"It says that she makes lunch for herself and her brother. She also enjoys reading. But what book?"

Kanra looked at the book in the blond's hand. It was covered by her hand, so Kanra couldn't tell what it was. Shizuko stopped eating and looked around.

"I know your there!"

Kanra froze. Hide the list! She stuffed it into her bag and came out from behind the wall.

"How did you know, Shizu-Chan~"

Shizuko tapped her nose.

"I could smell you."

Shizuko spun and picked everything up. Her bento was half eaten and Kanra got a sudden thought. She talked the blond and took the bento from her hand. She started to eat it.

"Your cooking is good, Shizu-Chan~"

Shizuko turned and walked towards the door.

"Clean the container and return it later."

Kanra looked at Shizuko with her head slightly tilted and grinned.

"How odd~ I thought you hated me, nee~"

Shizuko pushed some of her hair over her shoulder with the back of her hand.

"I can deal with you. For now!"

Shizuko walked back into the school and Kanra continued to eat the bento.

"She is a good cook."


	5. Sleep Over Part 1

**The Tale of One Side**

**I don't care for criticism. I don't have perfect grammar and I know that, just read the story and try to figure out the idea behind it. If you are going to complain, I will ignore you and just ditch the story, I already have a fourth of the next story done!**

Kanra walked over to the elementary school and looked at all the kids walking out of it. She saw Roppi and Tsuki walking together. They were holding hands and had Tsuki's scarf wrapped around both of their necks, yet it still reached the ground. Kanra waved them over to her.

"Roppi-san, Tsuki-san!"

A few parents looked at her.

"She is Kanra Aaron, right?" **(A/N: I am not making her and Orihara so that she isn't related to Izaya)**

"Yeah, I heard that Roppi is her son!"

"That's amazing, she is only 17 years old!"

Kanra put a hand on Tsuki's head.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How have things been going with your crush?"

Kanra looked at Tsuki with a quizzical look.

"What crush?"

"I know you have a crush, it is easy to tell with you."

"I can't believe that Roppi is her son! It is just so hard to see."

Kanra whipped a blade at the group of mothers.

"Will you stop talking about me, I'M PICKING UP MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS FRIEND!"

All of the woman backed up.

"Sorry."

Kanra moved with Roppi and Tsuki down the street. She smiled as she walked.

"I don't have a crush!"

"It is so easy to tell, I just need to figure out who it is."

Kanra glared at Tsuki.

"Are you sure about that?"

Tsuki looked up at Kanra with a smile.

"Is it that girl that you talk about in your sleep? The blonde, big breasted, sexy one?"

Kanra blushed and turned away.

"No, that is not her."

Tsuki smiled.

"I have learned a lot from my sister. She also mentioned a little girl that she is watching, says that she can't stop thinking about her!"

Kanra looked at Tsuki.

"I wish my crush was like that about me…"

Roppi stepped in between the two.

"Stop talking about Kanra-Chan's love life."

"Fine, Roppi-Chan~"

Roppi blushed and looked to the side. Tsuki grinned.

"Is something wrong, Roppi-Chan~~~?"

Roppi looked at his feet. Tsuki pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello."

"Sorry, I'll be at your school in a minute!"

"It's okay, sis. Roppi-Chan's sister picked us up."

"Oh… Have fun, I'll pick you up tomorrow from school."

"Okay, bye."

"Don't ruin the family too much!"

"Fine."

"Who was that?"

Tsuki looked at Kanra.

"My sister."

"Is that the one that works at that sushi place?"

"Yeah, she takes after brother a bit. But she can handle her anger better."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Tale of One Side**

**Thank you to all of the people who have waited for updates. I am very inconsistent with updates and I am sorry for that. There are a few reasons that I could give, but the real one is a current problem going on in my life. That is my confirmation. Yes I know it isn't a big deal for people, but most people aren't a gay male going through this church process.**

Kanra rested on her couch and watched the television. Roppi and Tsuki rested next to her. They were both grinning at the TV. Finally Kanra lost it.

"What is up with you two?"

They both looked at her.

"Nothing~"

She sighed and leaned back. What they were doing wasn't important. Kanra looked at the screen. The show was so boring. Who cared about people digging for treasure all around America? She rose and walked to the other room. Her phone started to buzz. A text message.

**From: Izaya**

**To: Kanra**

_Hello, my sweet friend!_

**From: Kanra**

**To: Izaya**

_Nothing much, Roppi and Tsuki are laughing about some stupid thing or other._

**From: Izaya**

**To: Kanra**

_It's about you and Shizuko._

**From: Kanra**

**To: Izaya**

_How would you know?_

**From: Izaya**

**To: Kanra**

_They're texting me right now._

**From: Kanra**

**To: Izaya**

_What are they talking about?_

**From: Izaya**

**To: Kanra**

_I refuse to tell you._

**From: Izaya**

**To: Kanra**

_She totally doesn't know about Shizuko's feelings for her! LOL!_

Kanra put her phone down.

"Tsuki, Roppi, don't talk about me and Shizuko!"

Kanra giggled as she heard the two mentioned make a squeak-like noise. She wondered what Shizuko was doing.

**Shizuko**

Shizuko leaned on her desk and sneezed all of a sudden.

"WHAT THE HELL IZAYA, STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!"

"That wasn't me this time."

Shizuko looked at her book. It was a complex book about zombies and a group of survivors trapped in a mall. The twist was the sudden magic that showed up in one of the people of the group. She looked at the author's name. Mizuki Walker. What an odd name.

"Shizuko, come have dinner. "

"Okay, I'll be with you after I finish this!"

Shizuko folded the corner of the page she was on and put it onto her desk. She moved to the kitchen and looked at Izaya.

"Where's brother?"

Izaya smirked.

"He's a _little tied up_!"

"Tied to the bed with chains?"

"Yup."

Shizuko walked over to the plate off food and picked it up.

"Just make sure to give him milk with his dinner."

Izaya smirk turned weaker.

"How are you never bothered by anything me and your brother do?"

Shizuko smiled.

"I don't care what you do with brother as long as he is happy."

Izaya smiled before skipping off to Shizuo's bedroom holding two plates and a carton of milk. Shizuko walked to her desk and picked up her book. _Police Force_… What a silly book. Shizuko had come to like the character named Elza the most. A young girl that was falling for a reporter named John Smith, but when John was blown apart she was suddenly gifted with the ability to see the lines of life. Shizuko put her book down.

"I'm so bored right now!"

**Kanra**

Kanra look at her mother.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled at Kanra.

"I'm sending a friend of mine to act as a mother to Shizuko and her brother. I was hoping that she could make Shizuo fall for her."

Kanra slammed her hand to her forehead.

"Mom, Shizuo is dating my friend Izaya. I'm not sure if he'll turn straight for some silly girl!"

Kanra's mother smiled.

"But she's foreign! And blond!"

Kanra looked at her phone.

"I'm telling you it won't work!"

Her mother glared at her.

"Why not?"

Kanra smirked.

"Shizuo is gay!"

**Tsuki & Roppi**

Tsuki looked at Roppi.

"I'm not sure your mother likes me not having a mother figure in my life!"

Roppi smirked and looked at Tsuki.

"She has a hatred of gay people… So, she would hate to learn about us!"

Roppi leaned over and went into a kiss with Tsuki. His mother was yelling at Kanra in the other room, so they didn't have to worry about her.


End file.
